Interlude
by 3shells
Summary: SasuSaku. Post-Manga. In which Sakura was insecure, and for the first time in her life Sasuke finally, finally proved he's worth the wait.


Author's Note : SasuSaku is canon, peeeeeps! Oh my God, I couldn't contain my excitement. It was like my deepest dream just came true. *sob* I was squealing and crying and grinning all day like I've just won a lottery.

Sakura, my baby honey girl, the one I've always admired and adored finally got her own happy ending. About time, right? *another sob* Her journey has been long, grueling, and hard, partly because Sasuke was such an ass. *huff*

Anyways, it was kinda bittersweet to see this amazing manga finally ended. Still patiently waiting for the movie and short stories though. Okay, pardon my ramblings and please do enjoy my story. :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Summary : SasuSaku. Post-Canon. In which Sakura was insecure, and for the first time in her life Sasuke finally, _finally_ proved he's worth the wait.

* * *

><p>For Haruno Sakura, who had always been bawled over by insecurities about Sasuke's rather unconcealed disinterest to remain in Konoha, his decision to lead down a path to find redemption after the war was nothing short of torture.<p>

She had been unable to keep the myriad of contradictory emotions from bottling up inside, even after his pledge to return.

Anxiety, that Sasuke might be tempted to stray and not be beholden to the responsibility that came with being a Konoha shinobi.

Pain, that perhaps the bond he had with team 7, with _her_, might not be enough to detain him.

Doubt, _doubt_, so much **_doubt_** that he would never, ever come back.

Shattering her already battered heart to millions of broken pieces.

Had their separation been less pleasant, it would have been much easier.

Sakura had every intention of keeping her hope at bay, in a vain effort to keep from being severely hurt. His affectionate gesture to tap her on her forehead, however, had served to remind her of the man he used to be.

Someone thoughtful whom she could rely on to keep his words. Someone gentle whom she could trust not to betray her faith in him.

She had also, naturally, been filled by a ramping, primal need to love, the unconditional and somewhat foolish _love_ she had always consciously nurtured even after knowing his long list of villainous acts.

Her heart had ached at the gentleness in his eyes-eyes that had always looked so haunted and shadowed it used to make her wonder what he'd been through that had stained them that way.

Those beautiful onyx eyes had been cloudless then, that dazzling, sunny and bittersweet daybreak when he had left for the second time. It had been as if the burden that had once taunted him had finally been unbound.

Freed.

So she had let him go.

She hoped, wished, and _Oh God_ prayed for the best.

And she, once again, gambled her heart on him.

* * *

><p>During the years that Sasuke was gone, Sakura had occupied her time outside the hospital with menial tasks for the newly appointed Rokudaime; sorting requests, answering letters from neighboring villages, and finally attending to the pile of unread mission records.<p>

More perceptive than Sakura was comfortable with, Kakashi had immediately accepted her request to help around two years ago, sensing that she required the job to distract herself from pondering about Sasuke.

She let out a wearied sigh and rubbed her temples. Perhaps not even the flurry of activities could help, since here she was, neglecting the report Kakashi had consigned to her in favor of mulling over the Uchiha.

Deciding against continuing the task as she now possessed the concentration capability akin to Naruto's, she grabbed her belongings, gave each Kakashi and Shizune a hug, and left.

Only to be assaulted by more thoughts of him during her journey back to her apartment.

Sakura relented, conceded defeat and submitted herself to her imaginations without further qualms.

She often found herself tempted to visit him.

The last she had heard a couple of weeks earlier from his letter, he had been in Suna, aiding the Kazekage in reconstructing the village, even assisting in building several vital structures such as the hospital and the academy himself.

He had never mentioned when he was returning, but even after several unanswered attempts, she persevered and kept on asking. After a while, he had gotten quite good at distracting her, barreling herself with inquiries of his own and even divulging fascinating stories of his travel that by the end of his letter she had a really hard time remembering she even had a question.

Who knew Sasuke was such a good storyteller?

She had learned more about him in their two years of correspondence than in the years before his departure. His fondness for tomatoes and omusubi, his abhorrence of desserts and disorderliness, and his utmost aspiration to make his family proud of him.

She inwardly grinned. His crankiness when she remarked on his rank (still a genin, unfortunately), especially since she and Naruto, along with the majority of the Konoha 12 had been proclaimed Jounins in the preceding year.

Words had failed to describe her astonishment, elation, and then thrill when she had learned from Naruto she had been the only one he had sent letters to, except the Hokage. The blonde had winked and grinned teasingly, only proclaiming a "Since you're special, Sakura-chan!" when asked why he had never responded to the others.

The more she became acquainted with Sasuke, the more convinced Sakura was that the closeness between them was actually real, something that was a subject of importance to him. He, at the very least, cared about her.

She mattered to him.

It got to her, more than countless comforts and reassurances from Naruto and Kakashi that Sasuke regarded her as a precious comrade ever did in the past.

It soothed her lingering anxiety and doubt until she was the tiniest bit content to wait for him.

Accepted that he would return when he was ready.

A melancholic smile curled up her lips. Which might not be soon, but whenever it was, she would patiently endured the wait.

For him.

Always, _always_ for him.

* * *

><p>Sakura let herself inside her home, secured the door shut behind her, and pulled off her shoes. She went to the sink, washing her hands and face before drinking thirstily from a cup. There was no sound, nothing to warn her of anyone's presence, but she felt a feeling of awareness.<p>

"Do you always leave your windows open when you go out?"

She pivoted with a start and gaped at what she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the room, right arm resting on the cherry-wood countertop, his posture relaxed. A glint of humor lingered in Sasuke's eyes as he continued to watch her as she set aside the cup.

Sakura fought to contain a rush of euphoria, afraid of appearing too foolishly infatuated with him. No matter how sternly she crammed her feelings down beneath the surface, however, they seemed to sift out like diamond dust, sparkling visibly and evaporating to the air around her.

In his vicinity, her yearning practically vibrated like a tuning fork.

The peculiar thing was, he seemed similarly glad to be in her presence, discarding the guise of an indifferent and stoic shinobi, and mouth curving at her with unpretentious warmth.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Pushing away from the counter, he came to her, gaze never moving from her face. "I'm back," he whispered, gently poking her in the forehead in a gesture so affectionate her heart clattered against her ribs.

"Welcome back," she muttered, grinning while the inside of her nose stung and her eyes ached with unshed tears. "I… I don't know what to say. You didn't tell me you were coming back."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." His gaze probed hers carefully. "Did you wait long?"

Sakura lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant half shrug. "Yes, and no."

He gave her a quizzical smile. "What?"

"I…" Sakura paused, suddenly embarrassed. The tip of her ears reddened. "I would have waited for you anyways… How long it is… doesn't matter." She finished hesitantly, "as long as you come home."

Sasuke's smile faded slowly. He gave her a long, intent stare, his fingertips coming to her upper arm and tracing over it through her attire. Something strange crossed his expression, an undefinable emotion wrought of heat and vulnerability. "It's been seven years, Sakura. What if I only decide to come back, say, five years from now?"

Sakura's heart erratically, and her skin tingled beneath the layer of cotton. Such light caresses, but the intense passion of their locked gaze seemed to enfold them in burning mist. "I believed in you. If it's for you, I don't mind waiting," she replied shakily. "It's gruelling, and hard, and draining. But for you... I wouldn't mind."

He closed his eyes. Swallowing, he eased her closer, and his lips touched her eyebrow, her temple, the crest of her cheek.

"I don't deserve you." His whisper stirred the tiny wisps at her neck. His lips curled up self-mockingly. "Perhaps it would have been better if Naruto killed me then. Unfortunately, you're now stuck with me."

"Don't," Sakura said urgently, unable to smile at the quip. "Don't joke about such thing. I…" Her voice wobbled sharply as she forced herself to continue. "I don't think I could live without you."

Sasuke's large hand passed over the back of her head, tugging her closer. "Damn it, Sakura," she heard him say softly as he buried his face in her hair. "I really don't deserve you."

Sakura's throat arched slightly. "You don't get to decide that."

"I know," he said glumly. "I've also discovered I'm not noble enough to leave you alone. I'm just naturally self-centered, I guess."

She giggled. "Well, that's hardly news."

He nuzzled into her neck, where the edge of her shirt lay against her pale skin. His mouth tasted her lightly, and he whispered against the moist spot he had made, causing her to shiver. "Do you have any idea how much I miss you?"

Her blood turned to boiling honey. There was a funny little curl of sensation in her stomach, it made her skin feel very hot. He was so close to her she could detect a clean, soapy scent, mixed with the hints of grass and metal. Swallowing, she fought to control the reckless meter of her breathing. "Not as much as I miss you."

"I don't think that's possible," he said huskily.

He drew his fingers to her mouth, stroking the plush surface of her lips until they were parted. His hand then slid behind the back of her neck, grasping lightly to support the weight of her head. He caught her soft, trembling lips with his, exploring with repeated brushes.

Warm pleasure seeped into her veins, flowing through her blood until she could no longer resist the urge to press her body against his. Rising on her toes, she gripped his hard shoulders with her arms. He groaned, kissed her longer, harder, his breath striking her cheek in rapid drives.

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped, taking her mouth from his and pushing him away gently with her hands. "Need to... breathe..."

She let out a surprised squeak as he reached for her again, and she realized too late that he had disregarded her plea.

"Wait," she said weakly, but he was beyond hearing. She felt the silken touch of his tongue, a sensation that sent twisting sweetness and irresistible hunger throughout her body. This time Sasuke was more demanding, possessive, his mouth feeding slowly on hers, his hand pulling her up and against him.

Sakura's eyes closed, and a passion-blush swept over her body in drifts of pink. A keening sound escaped her lips as he kept nibbling and licking and teasing, his kisses caressing until she quivered in the support of his arm.

She was limp and passive by the time he released her, all consciousness focused on the sensations wrecking havoc around her body.

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked at him through the haze of sensuality. "If that's the prelude of what's to come, I certainly am glad I waited."

He chuckled, a wicked spark entering his eyes. "Count on it."

* * *

><p>Author's Note : How was iiiit? I hoped you did enjoy it, even if this fic was made in a rush. I initially intended to make this a short drabble, but the words just wouldn't stop coming. :) I guessed I was too giddy and too drunk with happiness tehee. Still, no 'I love you's cause it's still too early in the game. ;)<p>

Anyways, I hoped it's not that crappy.

English is not my primary language, so please pardon any mistakes.

Critics and suggestions would make me the happiest girl alive! RnR, please? *wink*


End file.
